The “flip-flop” is typically designed for convenience and easy access in the application of inserting or removing the “flip-flop” footwear article on or off of the human foot. This is accomplished by inserting the forefoot portion of the human foot into the forefoot cover of the flip-flop wherein the forefoot cover of the flip-flop secures the forefoot portion of the user's foot to the forefoot section of the flip-flop's sole or foot bed. This as a result allows the heel portion of the user's foot to operate freely from the heel section of the flip-flop's sole. It is this design feature of the flip-flop that is great for convenience and leisure wearing. However, the flip-flop design also creates a number of difficulties with keeping the flip-flop securely attached to the user's foot when participating in certain activities such as rigorous uphill or downhill hiking, walking or swimming in water or simply trying to run or move somewhere quickly.
“Sandals” on the other hand are typically designed with heel covers and heel bands that are meant to secure the heel section of the sandal's sole to the heel portion of the user's foot. This allows for a much more all around secure fit of the user's foot to the foot bed of the sandal's sole. The sandal design also prevents the sole from popping off of the user's foot. However, the design of the sandal lacks in accessibility and convenience when applying the footwear article to the human foot.
The difference between these two articles of footwear in the past have driven users to buy one design for convenience and accessibility and another design for security and stability. In addition, the users who want a combination of both convenience as well as security in their foot wear product must then alternate between the flip-flop and the sandal to account for their needs.
The flip-flop/sandal addresses the design inconvenience between the security of the sandal versus the access convenience of the flip-flop. The flip-flop/sandal is designed to operate as an easily accessed flip-flop when being used for leisure activities. However, when more rigorous activities come about, the flip-flop can then quickly and easily be rearranged into a sandal unit that will securely cling to the user's foot offering a much more stable footwear environment.